


Muffin Top

by MamaBearCat



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Kitchen Sex, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, So Married, That's pretty much the whole scenario, Vaginal Sex, inukag - Freeform, mention of pandemic, vague reference to covid 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearCat/pseuds/MamaBearCat
Summary: There is no plot for this - it's just a happily married Inuyasha and Kagome having happily married sex in their kitchen. How many banana double entendres can I fit into a oneshot? Modern AUThe idea for this fic came out of an Inuyasha Strip Game by Clearwillow (Brigid the Fae here) on Tumblr. Gifting to you dear Carra because of all those bananas. I typed a rough draft into the notes to bump the game, and then decided I should really 'flesh it out'. Oh ho ho - the bad puns are beginning already. Enjoy!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Muffin Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrigidTheFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/gifts).



Inuyasha wandered into their apartment, kicking the door closed behind him to shut out the outside world, and breathed a sigh of relief. Thank fuck that was his last shift for two days.

He dumped his jacket and bag near the front door, and went straight to the bathroom to wash his hands, being careful to scrub under his fingernails meticulously. He was always careful anyway when he came home from work, and he’d already scrubbed down in the decontaminant shower at the station and changed clothes, but you could never be too careful. It had been a long fucking day, in a week that seemed as long as a month.

This pandemic and all its necessary infection control procedures had brought a whole other level of complexity to his job as a motorcycle paramedic, and he was tired, so _tired_. There had been no cases in their sleepy little town yet, the isolated location for once a plus, but it was only a matter of time.

Everyone was on hyper alert, and there seemed to be new state wide plans and operational procedures issued by the government every second day. No one seemed to know what was going on, and everyone was stressed to the max. The thought of a sleep in tomorrow, snuggled up to his wife, instead of heading into work before even the sun was up, was what had kept him going during his shift today, and he couldn’t wait.

He cracked his neck from side to side, sniffing to see if he could work out where his wife was, and smiled at the warm scent of cinnamon coming from the kitchen – Kagome had obviously been baking. At least the house didn’t smell of over ripe bananas anymore. Kagome had being doing the right thing during the lock down, ordering their shopping online to be delivered by the local supermarket instead of going herself to limit social contact, and she had accidentally bought four _bunches_ of bananas rather than just four.

It’d been pretty funny to see the look on her face when she opened the cardboard delivery box to find more bananas than anything else. They’d frozen some for breakfast smoothies, and they’d been eating their way through them gradually, but now they were starting to go brown. He snorted. At least they both wouldn’t be low on potassium and Vitamin B.

“Hey Kagome, I’m home! Watcha cookin’?”

He strolled into the kitchen and did a double take as she whipped around quickly, holding up a plate of cakes with cherries on top a little defensively, almost like a shield. He raised one dark eyebrow curiously – he could hear her heart rate accelerating, and fuck, what was she wearing?!

‘You’re home a little early”, she said slightly breathlessly, backing herself up against the kitchen counter.

What he’d originally taken to be a short red halter neck dress was actually an apron. A cherry red apron with a heart shaped neckline and white frills, which framed her generous cleavage alluringly. And now that he looked closer, he could see a tantalising glimpse of milky white flesh spilling out at the sides. Just what was she up to?

“Is that any way to greet the love of your life when he gets home after a long day at work wench-o-mine? Where’s my welcome home kiss?” he teased, moving further into the kitchen. She blinked at him nervously, those little white teeth biting down on her plush bottom lip.

Oho. Underlying the sweet scent of the baking there was now an even sweeter, muskier scent, a scent very specific to his wife, and one he knew _very_ well. His lips curved in a fanged smile as he began to stalk towards her, tiredness forgotten. Thank fuck he’d got into the habit of showering before he left the ambulance station at the end of his shift, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to immediately act on his current impulse, which was to get up close and personal and find out exactly how much Kagome was wearing under that apron.

“I uh, I made banana cherry muffins, to try and use up the last of those bananas”, she said in a rush, a warm blush heating her cheeks. “Do you want to come over here and taste one while they’re still warm?”

“I’d never say no to _your_ warm muffin Ka-go-me”, he purred, stopping in front of her and using his height to his advantage, leaning forward so she was hemmed in by his strong arms on either side, his hands resting on the kitchen counter. “I like your apron by the way. I don’t think I’ve seen you wearing it before.”

She giggled, her nervousness finally easing as she gazed up at him, unable to move her arms without dropping the plate. “I’m glad you like it. I bought it online – I was lucky they had one in your favourite colour.”

“Nice”, he said, his voice dropping to a rumbling purr. “Amazing what you can find online these days.” He tipped his head down to smell the baked offerings on the plate, then rubbed the tip of his nose up the side of her cheek, barely touching her skin, grinning at her slight shiver. His lips hovered close to her ear. “Won’t I spoil my dinner if I eat a muffin now?” He couldn’t resist a slight nibble to the fleshy lobe of her ear, her sudden intake of breath and an increase of that alluring scent a fitting reward.

“I thought we could order take out for dinner, seeing you don’t have to work tomorrow. But maybe we could have a sweet treat first? I think you’ve earned it honey.” She lifted one of the muffins towards his mouth. “I made them especially for you – I know you like cream cheese icing.”

Inuyasha kept his gaze locked on her baby blue eyes as he swirled his tongue around the top of the muffin, collecting a good sized lick of icing along with the cherry, and swallowed.

“Mmm baby, that’s good. But I can think of something even better.” He took the plate and muffin out of her hands and placed them off to the side, then snuck his hands down her back, slowly gliding over the red fabric bow and down to her bottom cheeks, his fingers meeting warm flesh.

“Tsk tsk, what have we here?” he teased, squeezing both, then slapping one cheek gently. Kagome stood on tiptoe, wrapping her arms up around his neck.

“It was all those bananas”, she grinned. “They give a girl _ideas_.”

“Ideas about baking?” he teased, tugging on the bow of her apron.

“Ideas about eating. They’re so _long_ and _thick_.” She ran her fingers down over his shoulders, nails pulling at the soft fabric of his t-shirt. “They kept reminding me of something else I like to swallow, something hot that I just can’t get enough of.”

“Hmm. Sounds like you like bananas just as much as I like cream cheese cherry muffins” he smirked. “Maybe we could work something out?”

“I’m sure something could be arranged”, she giggled. The shrill sound of a timer made Inuyasha flatten his ears. “Oh, that’ll be the banana bread. Hold that thought - I’ve just got to take it out of the oven so it doesn’t burn.”

He released her from his hold a little reluctantly, then purred in satisfaction as he watched her turn around and open the oven.

She was obviously milking the situation, bending lower than necessary to show off her bare curves, giving her arse a little wiggle with a coy look over her shoulder at him as she reached in with a dish towel to take out the baking tin. But she yelped when her inattention made the edge of her wrist come into contact with the searing metal.

“Shit”, she muttered, quickly dropping the tin onto the top of the oven and closing the door so she could examine her wrist. A bright red welt ran diagonally across the pale skin of her wrist. Inuyasha had her over at the sink and her arm under the gently running cold tap before she could think to do it herself.

“Why am I such a klutz?” she sighed morosely, as he gently examined the burn while keeping it under the running water. “That’s what I get for trying to plan a sexy surprise. I’m too clumsy to pull off sexy.”

Inuyasha dropped his chin to her shoulder. “Kagome, you don’t gotta _try_ to be sexy. Damn, you could wear a hessian sack and I’d still have trouble keeping it in my pants. You’re drop dead gorgeous love.”

“Sorry.” Her smile was a little pensive. “You’ve been so busy at work and I wanted to give you a nice surprise. And I’ve just been feeling kinda frumpy since the lock down started. Sitting at my desk all day instead of meeting clients, not much fresh air, not enough exercise, and we’ve been eating an awful lot of comfort food” she said quietly, leaning her head against his. “I put on my jeans this morning and they weren’t very comfortable.” She reached down and grabbed a pinch of flesh above her hip and gave it a little tug, pouting. “Look, I got a muffin top. I’m getting fat.”

“Hey stop it. Not gonna let anyone be mean to my wife, not even you.” He reached down to pull away her hand, entwining their fingers.

She sighed. “I’m not being mean. I just don’t feel comfortable with this extra weight that I’ve put on.” He gave her fingers a comforting squeeze.

“So, we’ll try and eat a little healthier, starting tomorrow. If you like, we can start going for a run around the block together in the morning before I leave so you get a little fresh air. I’ll even do that stupid yoga thing on the Switch with ya if you like. But you don’t gotta worry what you look like okay? I love you, and I think you’re super sexy.”

Inuyasha pulled Kagome’s wrist out from underneath the cold water and examined it again before placing a gentle kiss over the cooled burn.

“Mmm” she purred, “you have magic kisses. Is that what they taught you at paramedic school?”

“Nope. You’re the only one I heal with magic kisses.” He turned Kagome around quickly and lifted her up to plonk her behind down on the edge of the sink.

“Cold!” she yelped, then slapped him on the arm as he snickered. “You did that on purpose!”

“Sure did. Come here, super sexy wench o' mine.”

He made room for himself between her soft thighs, stepping into the space and dropping his mouth to hers hungrily, tugging gently on the hair at the nape of her neck and tilting her chin to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers. Her baked muffins might be sweet, but her mouth… The taste of Kagome herself was infinitely sweeter, one he would never get enough of.

“Are you sure you’re not too tired?” she whispered, arms twining around his neck.

“I’m good. Looking at you and the thought of eating your sweet sweet muffin have me up and raring to go.”

One of her hands snaked down to the front of his jeans palming his length through the tough denim. “Ooh, you’re right - we better not let that banana go to waste”, she purred. She reached up to tug at his t-shirt. “Off. Now.”

He reached one arm back behind his shoulders to tug off his grey t-shirt, and tossed it behind him. Kagome ran her eyes appreciatively over his toned muscles, dropping little sucking kisses onto the tanned skin of his shoulder, then ran her tongue up the length of his neck to nibble on his jaw, giggling a little as he closed his eyes and hummed his enjoyment. “Do you want to take this to the bedroom honey?”

“Nope. Aprons belong in the kitchen Ka-go-me. And right now, I’ve got you _exactly_ where I want you.” He reached his hand in the side of her apron, cupping her breast and pushing the soft flesh upwards until a dusky nipple appeared above the top of the white ruffled edging. “Mmm, what do we have here? A little cherry, just for me? Don't mind if I do."

He dropped his head to suckle at the sensitive skin, enjoying her soft little whimpers. He kept licking, nibbling and sucking until the dusky pink skin had turned rosy red. "Mmm, delicious."

He turned his attention to its twin, pushing it up above the fabric of the apron and tugging at her nipple a little with his teeth, lapping and suckling until it was a similar flushed shade. Kagome could hardly keep still, her tiny whimpers now escalating to soft moans. Her hips shifted on the metal draining board of the sink, her thighs becoming a velvet vice around his hips as her ankles locked around him.

“Mmm, that was a delicious appetiser, now on to the main course”, he grinned, dropping down and shrugging her legs over his shoulders. He ducked his head under the apron, and dove in, licking a long stripe up her centre before flicking his tongue rapidly over a much smaller cherry, which hardened under his coaxing tongue.

“Oh fuck, yes”, whispered Kagome, leaning back as far as she could on the bench top, one hand clutched onto the tap for balance, and the other clutched in his hair. She pulsed her hips against his tongue, her rapid breathing and whispers of his name urging him on. He’d been so tired all week after work that they’d pretty much just had dinner and with him falling asleep on the sofa not long after they'd eaten. Kagome would wake him gently and guide him into bed when she went. It wasn't like they had sex every night, but he missed the closeness. He needed this. He slipped two fingers into her damp heat, sucking gently and pumping his fingers faster as her soft little pants became a keening wail.

“Inuyashaaa!” she moaned, her tight heat convulsing around his fingers. They both jumped when the cold tap suddenly gushed into the sink, turned on by Kagome’s tightly gripping fist. He smirked at her, raising one eyebrow.

“Don’t you dare”, she panted, turning off the tap as he continued to grin up at her, licking his fingers. “Not one bad sex pun.”

“Aw, don’t be like that love”, he sniggered, standing up and leaning in for a kiss. “Besides, you’re leaving yourself pretty open there. You know baby, if you want me to turn you on and make you wetter, you only have to ask.”

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, but giggled anyway. “Sure, sure.” She moved to wriggle off the sink, and he lifted her down, spinning her around so she faced away from him. He spanked her lightly on her bare behind, then pulled at the bow, helping her take off the apron and pulling her back tightly against him, cupping her breasts in his hands and nibbling at her shoulder. She hummed appreciatively, grinding against his bulging erection.

“Is that a banana in your pocket, or you just happy to see me?” she teased, turning around.

"So you're allowed bad sex puns, but I'm not? That hardly seems fair, wench o' mine."

"Oh, hush you." She pushed him back so he was leaning against the sink and sunk to her knees, looking up at him coyly as she gave a soft bite to the obvious bulge straining the zip of his jeans, then nibbled and licked the taut skin below his belly button as she undid his fly.

“You've had your treat Inuyasha. Now it’s _my_ turn.”

His stiff length sprang out as soon as she tugged down his jeans and boxer briefs, and she licked her lips then dropped her mouth to kiss the velvet skin of his sac below his straining cock, glancing up at him with a wink.

Inuyasha let out a soft moan, leaning back and gripping the bench top. He needed _this_ too. “Fuck yeah”, he muttered, as Kagome swallowed his length down as far as she could, gagging a little, then pulled back to wrap her fingers tightly around what she couldn’t fit in her mouth, pumping him in time with her sucking lips.

‘Yesssss”, he hissed, head dropping back as she moved her mouth faster. Goddamn she was good at this. And she just kept getting better - he had one talented wife. She released his cock with a last little teasing lick, then dropped down to suckle on one of his balls, rolling it in her mouth while her hand continued to pump him tightly. She watched him as he dropped his heated gaze down to hers, then stuck her tongue out to lick him root to tip.

“So fuckin’ sexy”, he moaned, wrapping his hand around her hair and tugging on it lightly as she began bobbing her hot little mouth on him again. “Stop ‘gome. Up, up. Get up here.” He pulled her to her feet, and dropped his mouth to hers, kissing her hard, moaning into her mouth as her teasing tongue ran over his fangs. So _good_. But he wanted more.

“Ya think you can get your foot up here?” he said, tapping the counter beside him, and she lifted her leg with a coy smile, planting her foot up on the bench top with ease.

“Still think my yoga game is stupid Inuyasha?” she crooned, rubbing her wet centre against his trembling cock. He hooked his arm underneath her knee to grasp her arse cheek in his hand to steady her.

“I take it back”, he growled, panting as she continued to rub herself against him. “It’s the best damn game ever. Fuck Kagome, I need you so bad.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Her hand guided him into her blissful heat and they both gasped – it had only been a week since they’d had sex, but for some reason, it felt like forever. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began pumping into her hard, the sounds of their heated panting and bodies slapping filling the kitchen. Kagome’s arms suddenly tightened around his neck.

“Shit, I’m gonna fall!”

“Don’t worry, I gotcha.” He leaned forward, reaching out the arm not supporting Kagome to the opposite counter in their galley kitchen, lowering her backwards so she could rest her elbows there, continuing to rock into her even as he steadied her, one hand on the bench top, the other wrapped under her knee to support her lifted leg. Nothing was going to stop him finishing this. It was so good, so fucking _good_!

“In… Inuyashaaa!” Kagome keened. “Right there, right there, right there, don’t stop!”

He rocked in harder, almost slamming into her at a bruising pace, and her whimpering moans turned into a silent scream as her head rolled back, gasping her release. A moment later he joined her, grunting as his straining cock filled her to the brim. He dropped his head to her shoulder, panting heavily, releasing her leg and hugging her close to him, his legs trembling a little.

“You okay ‘gome? That wasn’t too rough?”

She giggled, still panting and a little out of breath. “Oh yeah, I’m good. Sorry I lost my balance there, you were really goin’ for it honey.”

“Damn straight I was”, he grinned, leaning down to kiss her. “I really needed that. Do you still wanna order takeout?”

“Hmm. I’ve got a better idea.” She sashayed over to the fridge, and got out a punnet of strawberries and a can of whipped cream, and then turned to wink at him suggestively, shaking the can. “How about, we start the second course in the bedroom? I think I have a craving for an extra large banana split.”

The fanged grin he gave her as he began to stalk towards her was her answer, and she took off for the bedroom, giggling madly as he chased her. Oh yeah, he thought, snickering as he chased his voluptuous naked wife down the hallway, he was _definitely_ gonna sleep in tomorrow. And he would make sure he earned it. They both would.


End file.
